Holly Marie Combs
| location = San Diego, California, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = | height = | othername = | yearsactive = | spouse = David W. Donoho | homepage = | notable role = Kimberly Brock in Picket Fences Piper Halliwell in Charmed | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Holly Marie Combs (born December 3, 1973) is an American actress who has worked in movies and television series. She's best known for her roles as Tom Skerritt's and Kathy Baker's TV daughter and older child, Kimberly Brock on Picket Fences and as Piper Halliwell on Charmed. From 2002 until 2006, when the series ended, Combs was a producer for the show. Biography Holly Combs was born in San Diego, California; at the time, her mother, Lauralei Combs (née Berckhem), was just 15 years old. Combs' biological parents married, but the two split up after two years, feeling they were too young to make a marriage work. While Combs was learning to walk, she hit her head on a marble table, resulting in a scar over her right eyebrow. She went through many different homes with her mother, often having very little privacy, while her mom attempted to pursue an acting career. When Combs was seven, she and her mother moved to New York City; she was 12 when her mother married her stepfather. In New York City, Combs attended Beekman Hill Elementary and then The Professional Children's School of Acting. It is reported that one of her teachers was Ernie Martin. Already, Combs' looks were turning heads and she landed many print ads and commercials. She soon grew to love acting, just like her mother had. In 1993, Combs married Brian "Travis" Smith, but they divorced in 1997. Later, she became engaged to Storm Lyndon, but they split in 2000. Since 2001, Combs has lived with David W. Donoho, who worked as key grip on Charmed. They married on February 14, 2004, and had a son, Finley Arthur Donoho, in 2004. On October 26, 2006, Combs gave birth to her second child, a boy named Riley Edward Donoho. Combs is an animal lover, and counts three horses, five dogs, three cats, four rabbits and two lovebirds among her pets. When her first son was born, a turtle had to be given to a friend due to the salmonella risk. Career Although she had a number of minor roles in the late 1980s, including a brief speaking part in Oliver Stone's Born on the Fourth of July, Combs' major acting debut arrived in the 1992 TV drama series Picket Fences. She auditioned for the role of Kimberly while she was in New York. The casting agent told her that she wasn't right for the part because, "She didn't have a big enough heart." Combs retorted, "If you're looking for someone with a big heart, what the hell are you doing in New York?" She immediately got the job. Picket Fences ran for four years, winning Combs critical acclaim and a Young Actor's award. Combs was with her best friend Shannen Doherty when she saw the pilot script for Charmed on the back seat, and said she wanted to take part in the audition. When they did, Combs auditioned for the role of "Prue Halliwell" and Doherty for "Piper Halliwell," but they ended up switching roles because they didn't "fit". Alyssa Milano and Combs both became producers for Charmed in the fifth season. "Charmed" Full Cast and Crew IMDB.com. URL Accessed June 21 2006. For the last five seasons of Charmed, Combs played the oldest of the three sisters, while ironically she was the youngest of the three actresses. Charmed debuted in 1998 and was a hit TV series, which ended in May 2006. Filmography Films | unknown || "Forest Gump" || Little Girl|| TV series TV movies References External links * * * Combs, Holly Marie Combs, Holly Marie Combs, Holly Marie Combs, Holly Marie Combs, Holly Marie ar:هولي ماري كومز cs:Holly Marie Combs da:Holly Marie Combs de:Holly Marie Combs es:Holly Marie Combs fr:Holly Marie Combs it:Holly Marie Combs he:הולי מארי קומבס nl:Holly Marie Combs ja:ホリー・マリー・コームズ no:Holly Marie Combs pl:Holly Marie Combs pt:Holly Marie Combs simple:Holly Marie Combs sk:Holly Marie Combsová sr:Холи Мари Коумс fi:Holly Marie Combs sv:Holly Marie Combs tr:Holly Marie Combs Headline text tt